The Spiral Effect
by HiddenWriter2018
Summary: Kuro Uzumaki, a survivor of his village in Fire Country, left all alone after a devastating tragedy, orphaned and now a refugee. Follow him on his journey to achieve his dream of being one of the best ninja possible. The Spiral of the Uzumaki will rise again! An AU OC Story. Rated T for safety An AU story. Basically how can an OC change the tide of the story
1. Flames of Tragedy

**A/N** Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Now settle in. And Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Flames of Tragedy

Birds could be heard chirping in the trees. Vibrant flowers, fiery reds and passionate oranges, lining the edges of the peaceful village streets. Further down the street lay the market, people could be seen bustling about in the distance, the occasional shout of a trader carried on the light breeze.

On one side of the street, a ornate wooden gate stood, a spiral design carved perfectly into the wood. Ornate stones in the ground led up towards a modest house, constructed of a dark wood. All in all, from the outside with the blooming rose bushes that were clustered together around the garden, the house looked simply beautiful.

The door slid open and a beautiful woman stepped out from within the home. She was wearing an elegant light blue kimono, that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, her sleek, long red hair fell to her mid back as she turned to look through the still open door.

"Kuro! Come along!" She spoke in an almost serene tone, her voice sounding peaceful and happy. A small smile graced her face, her blue-green eyes seemed to shimmer.

"Coming Kaa-san!" A younger, more boyish voice answered from inside, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Another redhead appeared through the doorway. Hopping on one foot as he tried to get his other sandal quickly on. A wicker basket swinging precariously from his other hand, managing to get his sandal on, he quickly hops a little on the spot, a huge grin on his face. The boy was dressed in a kimono that was very colourful, blue, red and orange in a rather elegant combination. A blue charm necklace was around his neck, the charm resting against the kimono.

The woman slid the door shut behind her son, before taking the wicker basket from her son, extending a slender hand to her son.

Kuro slipped his hand into his mother's and together the two made their way down the garden path towards the street. Kuro jumping from stone to stone, humming happily to himself.

* * *

Reaching the street, the pair, turned to their right, heading towards the market. The shouts of traders grew more prevalent, the closer the two drew to their destination.

"Airi-san! Good morning!" One of the traders said to the woman as the two passed.

"Good morning.." Airi said serenely, her eyes seemed to shimmer and smile.

Kuro grinned widely and waved to the trader as the two passed. The Uzumaki's always seemed to brighten the place up wherever they were. Clinging to his mother's hand, Kuro smiled to the other villagers. Politely saying "Good Morning" whenever required.

Airi Uzumaki, seemed to almost elegantly glide through the marketplace. Expertly handling the weekly purchasing of food for the family.

"Come along Kuro.." Airi said softly, the basket now heavy with the purchases of that day.  
"Ok Kaa-san!" Kuro said energetically. "When we get back we're gonna practice Shuriken throwing. Right Kaa-san?" Kuro was brimming with energy.

Airi smiled widely. "Of course! Just as I promised." She says softly.

"Yatta!" Kuro cheered, bouncing on the spot in delight. He loved training.

The two Uzumaki's turned, heading back through the busy market, Kuro holding his mother's hand obediently, not wanting to get separated.

* * *

The pair were almost out of the market, the crowd slowly thinning out. Kuro's smile widened, they were closer to home and closer to training.

" **BOOM!** " The ground seemed to heave, the sky flashing a bright orange momentarily.

"Ahhhh!" Kuro cried out, losing his footing and hitting the ground.

Airi remained upright, but was visibly shaken, her serene appearance vanished, replaced by one of fear. Her wide blue-green eyes transfixed on something behind the two.

A huge fireball seemed to be rising up towards the sky, rising from a now smouldering mass of wood, formerly several homes.

There was silence, aside from the crackle of flames. Then the screaming started, people stampeding to find safety.

Kuro managed to find his way to his feet again, his legs shaking. "Kaa-san we gotta get out of here!" His voice quivered in fear. He was tugging on Airi's arm, trying to get her moving.

Airi seemed frozen on the spot, her eyes wide. "I.. It cannot be…" She said, her voice quivering ever so slightly. An emotion in her voice that Kuro had never heard before.. Fear.

The flames seemed to be racing down the street towards the two. Kuro doubled his efforts, relentlessly tugging on Airi's arm. "Kaa-san! Come on!" Kuro's own voice seemed to crack with fear, his blue-green eyes, glowing a flickering orange from the flames rushing towards them.

Airi seemed to come back to herself, her eyes seemed to focus, a very subtle adjustment to her limbs, tensing her body like a spring. Suddenly she turns, channeling chakra to her hand, and puts all her might into pushing Kuro away, just as she felt the flames licking at the hem of her kimono.

"Ahhhh!" Kuro cried out, as he was sent flying several feet, hitting the street hard, and rolling for a few yards. He came to a halt, and slowly raised his head groaning in pain. Smoke and embers jumped into his face, forcing him to shield his eyes. Coughing, Kuro forced himself to his feet. His kimono was slightly singed from the flames.

"Kaa-san!" He shouts out, looking for her through the flames and smoke, before spotting her.. Lying on the ground. Kuro let out a gasp, his legs moving without any conscious thought.

"Kaa-san!" He cried out, the figure of his mother coming into focus, lying on the ground, her kimono was on fire, and yet she wasn't crying out.

"No…. NO!" Kuro shouted, before he focused his chakra as best as he could. "Come on… come on.." He seemed to plead. Nothing happened. What Kuro had been aiming for was to use some water from the nearby stream to extinguish the flames, using his Suiton nature affinity. However, what Kuro didn't know was that the heat of the flames had caused the stream to completely dry up, the water evaporating.

With his Suiton inaccessible. Kuro launched himself towards his mother, using his bare hands to try and beat out the flames. He barely managed to hold back a scream of agony, as he felt his skin burning and blistering from the heat.

"Kuro…" Airi murmured weakly, she looked up into Kuro's wide pleading eyes. She reached up with a burnt hand and stroked Kuro's cheek. "My son… be safe…" Her eyes slowly started to slide shut.

"N.. No! Please.. Kaa-san.. Don't leave me!" Kuro pleaded, he kept up his relentless assault on the flames that were claiming his mother's life.

"Kuro… you are….. A strong young man.. I know…" She coughed, the smoke having irritated her lungs, the flames crept up her body, attacking her torso. "I know… you will do great things…" Her voice was growing fainter, the light in her eyes was slowly dimming. She grasped Kuro's hand, grasping it tightly, her other hand lightly touching the necklace around Kuro's neck. "I… will always be with you… my son.." Airi said, with the last of her strength. Before her eyes slowly closed, with one last shudder, Airi Uzumaki.. Breathed her last. Her hand went limp in Kuro's grasp.

Kuro had tears falling down his burnt cheeks, his hand still grasping his mother's. "No.. please… don't leave me.." He murmured in shock. He could hardly believe it.. His mother.. Whom had always seemed.. Invincible.. Was.. dead.. He felt numb, nothing else seemed to matter, not even the flames roaring around him, demolishing the remains of the village buildings. The screams and shouts of the villagers, were gradually fading away, silenced by the roaring flames.

* * *

It felt like hours later, that Kuro finally stood up, he felt.. Strangely cold.. Despite the intense heat surrounding him.

All of his exposed skin was covered in burns. His kimono was heavily singed and flame damaged. His entire body hurt, but the pain seemed almost dulled by shock and adrenaline.

Kuro knew one thing, he needed to get to safety. Away from this village that was now tainted by the Shinigami.

Kuro was panicked, his breathing was ragged, from the damage, smoke inhalation had caused damage to his lungs.

Konoha! The word seemed to descend from Kami himself, into Kuro's mind. The Hidden Leaf Village, he could go there.. He would be safe there.

Kuro looked around, through the flames, trying to orientate himself. He remembered that Konoha was several hours travel in a North West direction.

Finally managing to get his bearings, he starts to walk. Every single step, sent waves of agony shooting up his spine. He whimpered in pain, trying to be strong. He had to be strong!

* * *

Time passed.. It felt like eons to Kuro, just focused on the monotonous task of placing one foot in front of the other, just to keep moving. He whimpered and sniffled every now and then, the pain now seemed to have settled down into something more akin to a dull ache all over his body. The surrounding grassland gave way to heavy forests as he kept walking as best as he could, stumbling several times, he had lost his sandals somewhere in the carnage earlier. His bare feet were burnt as well, and scratched from the rough terrain of the road.

Kuro was numb to the pain, nothing mattered, he just had the single goal in mind.. Of getting to Konoha, getting to safety.

He coughed, a great hacking cough, that caused his entire body to tense up and bend over. Breathing was somewhat hard, but Kuro could manage.

"Just… need….. Safe….. Ty…." He murmured, almost in a trance, just entirely focused on this one goal.

Kuro was exhausted, every part of his body was demanding that he rest, but he couldn't rest! Not now! He wasn't safe yet. It was taking more and more effort just to keep moving, his feet dragging a bit more on the road.

The edges of his vision was slowly fading to black. "N… no…" He was overwhelmed by another fit of coughing, that had him stumbling and the next thing he knew, he had fallen to his hands and knees, his entire body shaking and quivering from all the effort behind each and every cough.

Finally the coughing settled down, but Kuro was starting to feel weary. He had to get moving.. Quickly!

With an effort Kuro forced himself to his feet, his hand gently grasped his blue charm necklace, it was cool to the touch, as his burnt fingers lightly ran over the engraved spiral and immediately Kuro felt soothed by this little contact. Determination flowed to every inch of his body. With a renewed energy. Kuro forced himself to move, he was taking several steps, growing more and more confident to keep moving.

* * *

Eventually after great effort, Kuro could see the great gates of the Hidden Village in the distance. 'Just a little further!' Kuro thought to himself, relief filling his body, he was so close to his goal.

His legs however, chose this moment to give way, Kuro choked out a yelp of pain as he went down, hitting the road hard. The breath knocked out of his chest. He gasped for breath, wheezing in exhaustion. His vision was blurring and fading at the edges. This time.. There was no recovery. Salvation was so close.. But.. Kuro.. couldn't keep going.

Kuro was then aware of being picked up, by.. Someone. He wasn't sure who. Whoever it was, they were gentle so as to not aggravate the burns on his body.

Kuro forced his eyes open, he couldn't make out the face of his saviour, a mass of blurry colours before his eyes. He turned his head, just this little movement took all his strength, he saw the gates growing closer.

The mental and physical exhaustion that Kuro had been fighting for hours, finally claimed him, his vision fading to black, as he went limp in his rescuer's arms.

 **Author Notes**

Lemme know what you guys thought of the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Washed Up

Chapter 2 Washed Up

A week had passed in the Hidden Leaf Village. On this sunny morning, the village was slowly waking up for the day, shinobi were running along the rooftops, heading to training grounds or the mission office. Whilst the Shinobi had been up and about for a while, the civilian side to the village was only just starting their days, aside from the merchants who had most likely been up at the same time as the shinobi, setting up their stores and stalls to sell their wares today.

Birds were singing in the trees and a light breeze blew through the village streets, this breeze ruffled plain white curtains at an open window, opening onto a hospital room. In the bed lay a figure wrapped in white bandages, every exposed inch of skin completely covered by white. The only splash of colour in the room, was the red hair of the figure that was resting on the pillow. The sheets of the bed, lay undisturbed around the figure, showing that they hadn't moved for a while, until now, a slight movement, a twitch of an arm, a soft groan and hiss of pain.

Everything hurt.. Kuro realised as he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel his entire body aching like it was still on fire. Slowly sitting up, he lifted a hand to rub the back of his head, only to freeze, seeing the white bandages completely covering the appendage. He then noticed, that his entire upper body was covered in bandages, with a shaking hand, he moved the bedsheet away, to reveal that his lower body was covered in bandages as well.

His hands shaking, Kuro let out a whimper, as his young mind recalled what had happened.

"K.. Kaa-san…." He mumbled, his voice sounding rather faint and raspy from disuse.

Kuro drew his legs up to his chest, and buried his face against his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His entire body shaking.

It was his fault.. His fault that his mother was dead. A few tears gathered in his eyes, one fell onto his bandages, the dark spot of moisture standing out against the pristine white bandages.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building a short way from the hospital, this very scene was being shown on a crystal ball, perched on a desk, being studied by an elderly man, who wore a wide white and red hat with the kanji for fire embroidered in dark red. A white haori coupled with a scarlet red kimono with matching white sash, completed the look.

Hiruzen Sarutobi gazed into the crystal ball, using the Tomegane no Jutsu to check up on the boy that had caused quite a scare when he arrived in the village, horribly injured and no doubt close to perishing.

Seeing the boy was awake, Hiruzen stood from behind his desk before signalling to an ANBU guard that appeared before him and bowed deeply.

"Send for Inoichi-san.. To meet me at the Hospital. It would appear that our friend has awoken."

The ANBU nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke, on their way to relay the message to the Yamanaka Clan Leader.

* * *

Kuro finally managed to stop crying, he just sat there, legs tucked up against his chest, his chin resting on his knees, blue-green eyes just looking off into space. He felt… numb, that was the only way he could describe it.

The door opened, causing Kuro to snap back to reality, his eyes slid over to the door, two people entered the room. His blue-green eyes seem to roam over them. One was easily recognisable. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi and the Third Hokage. The other was a man with long blond hair and pale blue, pupil-less eyes that seemed to almost draw you in.

"H… Hokage.. Sama…." Kuro stammered out, his voice still raspy. He straightened up in bed, lowering his legs and managed to partially bow. He had always been told to respect authority. The motion made his head spin and for him to feel dizzy, he raised a bandage hand to his head gently holding it as he straightened up from the bow.

Hiruzen regarded the boy before him. The Konoha Council, more specifically the Elder's had reacted poorly to the news of the boys arrival, certain that he was a spy and therefore a threat. Even in times of peace, the Elder's stuck to their militant beliefs.

"I see you know who I am. Now I'd like to know who you are child?" Hiruzen's tone was gentle, he was well aware, he was most likely dealing with a traumatised child, how traumatised, he couldn't say.

"K… K…. Kuro…. U.. Uzumaki.. Hokage-sama.." Kuro managed to say, before falling silent.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the last name, and he and Inoichi exchanged a look.

"Kuro-san.. This is Inoichi Yamanaka.. Clan leader of the Yamanaka Clan." Hiruzen said, introducing the blonde man to Kuro.

"Yamanaka-san…" Kuro said softly, his voice held an almost emotionless tone.

Inoichi stepped forward, and crouched by the bedside, so as to look into Kuro's eyes.

"Kuro-san.. With your permission. I'm going to use a jutsu so I can examine your mind, we need to understand what happened to you.. As well as to assess your mental wellbeing. Are you ok with this?" Inoichi said softly, regarding the boy before him. " _He can't be much older than Ino_ " Inoichi thought to himself.

Kuro just nodded, a slight shift of his shoulders, in a shrug as if to say "Do what you wish"

Inoichi nodded, lightly placing his hand on Kuro's head before focusing his chakra. "Ninja Art.. Saiko Denshin" (Psycho Mind Transmission).

* * *

Inoichi watched as the tragedy unfolded, witnessing the horror that Kuro had endured a full week earlier. He could tell that Kuro had been very devoted to his mother, and had tried his hardest to save her. The memory ended with Kuro arriving in Konoha, passing out in the arms of a Shinobi. Having established what had unfolded prior to his arrival in Konoha. Inoichi tried to look further back in time, before being halted. There was a block in place on all prior memories, psychologically, this had to be defence mechanisms. Unwilling to break through the block for fear of hurting the already fragile boy further, Inoichi cancelled the jutsu and slowly opened his eyes. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, he felt sympathetic for what this kid had been through. Lifting his hand off of Kuro's head, he turned towards Lord Third. "Hokage-sama.. A word please.." He said, as he straightened up from his crouched position.

Hiruzen nodded, and the two men went over to a corner of the room, and engaged in a whispered conversation. Hiruzen felt his heart breaking for what Kuro had gone through, it reminded him of the plight of another Uzumaki. He frowned at the mention of the defense blocks. "Any traces of chakra to show that they have been created to hide malicious intent?" He asked in a whisper and was relieved to see Inoichi shake his head.

* * *

The conversation over, Hiruzen turned towards Kuro, regarding the child before him. The innocence had faded from Kuro's eyes, it would seem like there was an almost lifeless stare in Kuro's eyes.

Kuro realised that he was being looked at, he lifted his head, to look at the Hokage. There was a flicker of life in those eyes.

From Inoichi's report of Kuro's mental state, Hiruzen could tell that Kuro had almost withdrawn entirely into himself, hiding himself away.

"Kuro-san.. Considering your current state is that of a refugee. I am extending the offer of asylum and citizenship in Konoha.." He says, his tone crisp and that of the leader he was.

Kuro's eyes widened. "D.. Do you mean that Hokage-sama?" He asked, his tone was emotionless, but had cleared up a bit, the more he used it.

Hiruzen nodded and smiled at Kuro. Kuro looked down and sighed softly, a soft sound in the quiet room. He looked back up and nodded back, before licking his lips. "Hokage-sama… with.. Y.. your permission.. I would like.. to … to join the ranks of the Shinobi!" He blurted out, bowing his head deeply.

* * *

Hiruzen was surprised by the sudden declaration, he regarded the boy before him in a new light. "Why is it you wish to join the Shinobi Program?" He asks, his tone not giving away what he was thinking.

Kuro was beyond nervous, he swallowed before starting to speak. "I… I've…. Lost everything dear to me…. I… I wish… to get stronger… so I can protect… what will be my new home… I…. don't want to lose everything again... This necklace… is all I have left to remember my Kaa-san…" He says, his hand rising up to his chest where his necklace was. Or at least.. Where it should have been. His eyes widened and a flicker of panic flashed across his eyes. "W.. Where! Where's my necklace!?" He said flustered. Finally spotting it on the bedside table, he snatched it and returned it to his rightful place, holding onto the blue charm, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Hiruzen watched him through this. " _He has been through so much.. And he wishes to devote his life to Konoha… Never have I seen the Will of Fire burn so brightly in someone not native to Konoha_ " He thought.

Seeing Kuro calm down, Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak. "Very well.. Kuro Uzumaki.. I shall fill out the paperwork to admit you to the Shinobi program. I shall also arrange for an apartment and for a subsidiary to be paid to you from the Orphan Fund" Kuro winced at the mention of the word Orphan.

Hiruzen turned to take his leave. Inoichi glanced back at the now silent Uzumaki kid. Who was gripping the sheets in his hands quite tightly. With a sigh, he followed Lord Third out the door. He knew he would need to hug Ino later.

* * *

The door swung shut, leaving Kuro alone, with just his thoughts and the chirping of birds through the open window. Kuro swung his legs out of bed and slowly, shakily standing up, he slowly walked, limping was more accurate to his gait, over to the window, to look down at the street outside. His eyes seemed to have hardened, the blue-green now appeared an almost colder and harsher colour.

" _While I still draw breath.. I refuse to see another village fall like my village did… I promise… to grow stronger.. To defend everyone…. For that is my ninja way!_ " Kuro thought to himself, his hands gripping the window sill tightly. He felt pain shoot up his arm from the burns on his hands being irritated by the motion. He ignored this, staring out the window, looking up from the street towards the mountain, where the faces of the four Hokage were sculpted into the side of the mountain.

The door behind Kuro opened again and a woman dressed in a white uniform, black hair tied back in a bun with a white hat with the kanji for health on it. She held a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh.. you are awake.." She says softly, seeing her patient was up and looking out the window.

Kuro turned to look to the newcomer, and bowed his head slightly. "Nurse-san.." He said softly, before he returned to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Expecting a medical examination of some kind. His gaze fixed on the open window, letting his senses just reach out, the sounds of Konoha, washing over him. As the nurse examined his bandages, replacing some with fresh ones, making notes on her clipboard.

"Tomorrow we should be able to discharge you.." The nurse said professionally, making a final note on her clipboard before bowing politely as she left the room.

Kuro digested this information, before swinging his legs back into bed, laying back down, tomorrow his new life would officially begin, he felt weary and drained, letting his eyes slide closed, falling into a haunted sleep.

* * *

 **A/N** Hey everyone its the HiddenWriter. Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I hope you have been enjoying the fanfiction!


	3. Konoha

**A/N A point has been raised regarding my story, more particularly a review, people thought that Kuro is a survivor of Uzoshiogakure, that is not the case. His mother, was a survivor of that village, however Kuro's village in Chapter 1 is a different one completely. In the Naruto Timeline, this fanfic starts approximately a year before the start of the Naruto anime. I hope this clears up any confusion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3 - Konoha

It was late the next morning when Kuro was finally discharged from the hospital, the sun was high in the sky. He was now dressed in some clothes that Lord Third had bought for him. Pulling on the white t-shirt that featured the Uzumaki Spiral on the back, adjusting the black shorts, as well as fiddling with his bandaged toes in his new sandals. It was a far cry from the kimono he used to wear.

Fiddling with the chain of his necklace, the blue charm resting against the front of his t-shirt. He examined himself in the mirror in the hospital room. The engraved spiral on his necklace seemed to glint in the light streaming in through the window. He had brushed his red hair back, two bangs slightly framing either side of his face, which was still completely hidden behind bandages. His blue-green eyes stared back from within this mask of bandages. Sighing softly, Kuro turned and walked slowly over to the door to the room, opening it and vacating the room.

* * *

Finally stepping out onto the street outside, he raised a bandaged hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, after being cooped up in a hospital bed for a week it was rather harsh on his eyes.

Finally coming accustomed to the light, Kuro lowered his hand back down to his side

" _So this is Konoha.."_ Kuro thought to himself, looking both ways down the street. There were lots of people here. Moving about, most of them were civilians, although there were a few people who wore hitai-ate's, the metal plate on the headbands glinting in the sunlight.

Picking a direction, Kuro slowly started to walk, slipping his bandaged hands into his shorts pockets, keeping his head down.

* * *

"That kid.. What on earth happened?"

"Shhh.. over there… look at them…"

"That poor kid…"

Civilians were whispering amongst themselves. Kuro could feel their stares weighing heavily upon his back.

" _I don't need their pity…_ " He thought to himself, lifting his head to direct cold, emotionless eyes towards those who were speaking. This promptly caused them to fall quiet. Kuro didn't hang around, he turned and continued his walk. His hand brushed against the key in his pocket as well as the scrap of paper which detailed his address. Kuro pulled it out of his pocket to examine, before looking around.

" _Now.. if only I knew.. Where this street is?"_ He sighed thoughtfully.

Kuro seemed to wander, almost aimlessly, but his mind was focused on his task, finding his new home.

* * *

Finally locating the appropriate street, he walked along it, before halting beside a set of stairs leading up between a store that seemed to sell a wide variety of general goods and a small store that seemed to specialise in shinobi gear.

"This is it…" Kuro murmurs to himself, turning and slowly starting up the stairs, he was thankful to have found the right address at last, his slowly healing legs were aching quite severely. Climbing the stairs led Kuro to a single door, on a little landing at the top of the stairs. Fishing the key out of his pocket, almost fumbling it in his bandaged fingers, Kuro manages to unlock the door and slide it open.

Kuro steps inside, the interior felt cooler and was a little more pleasant on the eyes compared to the bright sky outside. Turning Kuro slid the door shut behind him. He slipped his sandals off before stepping further in to investigate.

The apartment itself seemed extremely basic in terms of furnishings, but at least it had all the necessities needed for living in. The kitchen was equipped with a small fridge and cooker along with a kettle. Kuro nodded to himself satisfied. He poked around in the cupboards beneath the countertop, searching to see what kind of food was stored away. He managed to find a bag of rice, lurking beneath the counter, this unfortunately looked ancient, a flicker of disgust passed across Kuro's eyes.

"Urgh.., disgusting…" Kuro grumbled, as he gingerly picked the bag up and quickly disposed of it. Returning to the kitchen dusting his bandaged hands off as if to try and rid himself of the gross feeling that he thought clung to him.

Sighing he rubbed the back of his head, lost in thought.

" _I need to go out and buy some basic food supplies.."_ Pondering this, he explores the rest of the apartment. A simple bathroom, lay through one door and through the other lay a bedroom. Kuro eyed the futon within the room, with a keen eye. He had always preferred the comfort of a futon. His eye then caught another door to the outside of the building, walking over and peering out, revealed a little balcony above the street. Exiting the bedroom, his eyes roamed over the apartment. All in all it seemed decent and satisfactory for his needs. On the table, lay his stipend of Ryo. Tipping the coinage into his pocket, he turns for the front door, intending to go and restock the cupboards.

* * *

Sliding the door shut behind him and locking it. Kuro taps his sandal on the floor as he fumbles with his key. Slipping the key back in his pocket once the door was locked, he descended the stairs back to street level, turning to his right and entering the General Store that was adjacent to the stairs. His eyes flickered along the shelves as he grabbed a small basket to carry his purchases. Slowly walking down the aisles, he picked up a bag of rice and settled it in the basket. A carton of eggs found its way into the basket as well, along with a carton of milk. His eyes squinted as he checked the expiration dates on the products, ensuring he wasn't careless with food quality. Several other things found their way into the basket, soups and a few vegetables, along with most importantly of all. Bandages. Satisfied, he hoisted his basket a little higher, feeling the heaviness on his arms, he turned towards the counter and set it on the counter, looking at the lady behind the counter. "I… I'd like to purchase these please…" Kuro says politely, although his voice still sounds emotionless.

Kuro paid for the food and took the carrier bag that his purchases had been packed away, slipping the remaining Ryo into his pocket. "Arigato" Kuro says politely, bowing his head slightly, as he turns away from the counter, slowly leaving the store.

Once again blinking in the almost harsh sunlight compared to the cool shaded interior of the store, Kuro took a few steps out, taking a slow breath and sighing softly. Turning towards the steps of his apartment, he slowly started up them. Unlocking his door and stepping inside, he set his purchases on the counter and slowly started to put them away. Closing the cupboard after putting the last of the shopping away. Kuro sighed softly. He glanced out the window.

" _There's still an hour or so of daylight left.. I.. need to find the Academy so I don't get lost in the morning.."_ Kuro thought to himself. Deciding he would make himself something to eat when he returned, he strapped his sandals back on his feet, leaving his apartment once more.

Kuro recalled that he had been told the Academy was in the shadow of Hokage Mountain. And he had seen Hokage Mountain from the window of the room in the hospital that he had been occupying. Retracing his steps, Kuro returned to the hospital main entrance, and then set off past it, in a short while, arriving at the Academy, he looked up to the four faces on Hokage Mountain, his eyes taking in all the features he could in the dwindling light. Satisfied that he knew where he had to go in the morning, he turned to slowly walk home, his legs were protesting, they felt like they were burning a little. Kuro reasoned that it probably had something to do with all the walking that he had done that day.

* * *

It took a little longer than it had taken to walk to the Academy, for Kuro to walk back home, he had walked a little slower, not wanting to risk aggravating his injuries any further than they undoubtedly already were.

Kuro locked the door behind him, for the night, taking his sandals off. He slowly stepped into the kitchen, his legs feeling stiff and sore, not used to moving around so much. Kuro busied himself with preparing something to eat. A short while later, Kuro sat at the table, cautiousing blowing on a bowl of miso soup, before slowly drinking it down. His hands trembling a little, as he gripped the little bowl tightly, not wanting to risk spilling a single drop of the precious liquid. Finally the last drops of soup entered his mouth, and he set the bowl gently down on the tabletop, it rattled slightly as he set it down, due to a shudder in his hands.

Kuro lowered his head, a stifled sob catching in his chest, the loneliness, the isolation, was already hurting the poor boy. This was only the first day of his life alone.. Slowly calming his breathing Kuro rose from the chair, taking the bowl and setting it in the sink to clean up.

Turning from the sink, Kuro's eyes roamed around the main living area of the apartment. He noticed a low table that he hadn't noticed earlier in the day.

" _That looks like it could be perfect…. For a shrine…"_ Kuro thought to himself, making a plan to go hunting after the Academy the next day for some materials to make a shrine, as well as locating a flower shop so as to buy some red roses which had been Kaa-sans favourite flower.

He sniffled slightly, as his mind went to his Kaa-san, before he flicked the lightswitch off, throwing the main room into darkness, before entering another room of the apartment.

A short while later, Kuro was getting ready to sleep. He had adjusted the bandages on his body and rewound a few that had come loose. He lay down on the futon, and pulled the covers over his body, resting his head on the pillow. A single tear formed in his eyes and trailed down his cheek, tingeing the bandage a slightly darker white.

"T.. Tomorrow is a new day…" Kuro stuttered to himself, his hand coming up to hold onto the blue charm on his necklace. It would appear, that this little action had a soothing effect on Kuro's mental state.

"G…. Good night… Kaa-san…" He mumbles softly, his body shaking a little, before he fell asleep, slipping into a sleep that would undoubtedly be full of nightmares.

* * *

Translations

Arigato = Thank you

 **Author Note. Hello Again! Hope you enjoyed the above chapter! Stay tuned for the next Chapter, Kuro's first day at the Academy!**


	4. The Academy

**A/N Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Academy

Early morning, the sun was just starting to rise and shine its tendrils of light across the Hidden Leaf Village. Within Kuro's apartment, these shards of light slowly stretched out across the floor, streaming in through the window. It seemed almost peaceful, the same could not be said for Kuro.

Kuro was tossing and turning in his futon, his hair plastered to his bandages by a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily and harshly. Before sitting bolt upright, a loud gasp escaping his lips, before several sobs also fled his lips. Bowing his head to his lap, his hands against his face, his shoulders shaking as he took great shuddering breaths. The last vestiges of the nightmare that had a firm grip on Kuro's mind were slowly fading away.

Still shaking ever so slightly. Kuro slowly got to his feet, before examining his futon, it looked relatively unscathed considering the strength of the nightmare. Opening the balcony door, Kuro dragged his futon over to the balcony to allow it to air out, before entering the apartment again, leaving the doors open to air the bedroom. He headed for the bathroom to complete his morning ablutions. He had to remove his bandages to do this, revealing the awful scars and still healing burns on his skin. He avoided looking in the mirror.

* * *

After a short shower, Kuro left the bathroom, a roll of bandages in his hands. He set the bandages on the table before entering the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupboards, heating up another bowl of miso soup for his breakfast. He found a bento box on one of the cupboard shelves and pulled it out, starting to prepare some onigiri for his lunch that day. It was simple, but still a satisfactory meal, putting the bento lid on, he sighed happy with what he had done, he then took a seat at the table, blowing on his bowl of miso soup, trying to cool it down a little before drinking it.

His eyes fell to the bandages on the table as he carefully blew on the soup. He had to apply them to cover his wounds and protect them. Quickly, almost chugging the soup down, ignoring the almost, overwhelmingly hot feeling in his mouth. Kuro quickly chugged several large gulps from the carton of milk to cool his mouth down. Letting a huge sigh out once he had finished.

Finally, starting the prolonged procedure of carefully wrapping the bandages over his burns and scars. He did the best he could, eventually managing to tightly wrap the bandages over his arms, his legs, and then his torso. Tying off the last bandage, he pulled his white t-shirt back on, as well as his necklace, the blue charm resting against his chest.

He then turned his attention to his face, using another roll of bandages, he started to wrap the bandages around his head, leaving just his eyes visible, along with his mouth and nose. Allowing him to breath and speak.

* * *

Kuro stood up and took his empty bowl over to the sink, setting it down ready to wash up, slipping the carton of milk back in the fridge, he then did the washing up quickly. Quickly glancing to the clock. It was coming up to half seven, the Academy started at eight. Eyes widening slightly.

"Kuso!" Kuro swore under his breath, he was worried he wouldn't make it in time. He hurried through to the bedroom, shutting the balcony doors. Securing them safely, he then hurried to the front door, picking up his bento on the way. He hurriedly slipped his sandals on before sliding the door open, outside on the landing, he shifted his bento to his left hand, using his right to slide the door shut behind him, and lock the door. Slipping the key into his right pocket.

Turning he started to slowly descend the stairs, coordinating his legs to manage each stair. Reaching the level of the street, Kuro turned left, heading north looping around to the road the hospital main entrance was on, from here it was a straight shot to the Academy.

Kuro had tuned the sounds of the other villagers out, he could feel their eyes on him as he walked. The closer he got to the Academy, the more children were walking on the street.

Passing through the Academy gates, he passed a large tree that had a solitary swing hanging from it. Approaching the main Academy building, he looked up seeing the huge kanji for "Fire" on the front of the building. Entering the building, he tried to recall which class that Lord Third had said he would be in.

The memory came to mind.

" _ **You will be in Iruka-san's class at the Academy Kuro-san.."**_ Hiruzen's voice seemed to echo in Kuro's mind.

Kuro looked around, unsure of where to go to find this classroom. He spotted a Chunin, who was carrying a pile of papers.

"E… Excuse me… Could you tell me which direction, that I n.. Need to go to find Iruka-sensei's classroom?" Kuro asked politely, politeness was the best way to get the information he required.

The chunin just shifted the papers to one arm so he could point with his free hand down the hallway in the direction of the classroom. "Third door on the right.." He said before continuing on with his duties.

"Arigato Chunin-san.." Kuro said, bowing slightly. Turning, he headed down the hallway that was pointed out, before halting outside the third door on the right. He felt… nervous, this was the start of a new chapter of his life.

Taking a deep breath, he slid the door open and slowly entered. Shutting the door behind him, before stepping to the side.

* * *

Iruka-sensei appeared to be absent for a moment, but several kids were here already, chattering loudly, the occasional laugh being blurted out. Kuro stood there, holding his bento in his hands, his eyes scanned the room. He recognised students from several Konoha clans. The boy with the almost pineapple looking hair and his head down on the desk napping, had to be a Nara. The boy next to him, munching from a bag of…. Something.. Chips maybe? With the swirls on his cheeks, had to be an Akimichi. A girl with pale lavender, pupil-less eyes, nervously poking her fingers together had to be a Hyuuga. Kuro then lowered his head, his eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

There was a scuffle in the hallway and the door slammed open, causing Kuro to leap back and almost topple over backwards, his eyes wide and breathing rather quick, fear was rising inside. Two girls fought to get across the threshold first.

"I WON INO-PIG! I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" The girl with pink hair shouted at the top of her voice.

"NO WAY BILLBOARD BROW! MY FOOT CLEARLY ENTERED THE ROOM FIRST!" The other girl, Kuro recognised as a Yamanaka as her hair and pale blue eyes reminded him of Inoichi-san.

The two girls hadn't even noticed Kuro standing next to the door, as they ran across the room, fighting for a seat next to a boy sitting by the window, who looked seriously put out by this,

The door slowly slid open, and a man entered, he wore the flak jacket that Chunin wore and had a scar on his nose. His eyes scanned the room, before he looked to his right and saw Kuro standing there. A smile appeared on his face.

"Ah… you must be Kuro, correct? I am Iruka.. I will be your sensei.." Iruka introduced himself.

Kuro blinked for a few moments, before remembering his manners and bowed his head, "N.. Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei.." He said in an almost monotonous tone.

Iruka smiled at Kuro before putting a hand on Kuro's shoulder gently and guiding him to the front of the class.

"Alright settle down class!" Iruka said, only to be ignored by the class. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Suddenly Kuro jumped back in fright as suddenly it seemed like Iruka-sensei's head grew massive as he glared at everyone.

" **ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"** Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs. This did the trick as everyone settled down.

Iruka sighed finally having gotten the classes attention. "Alright then… before we begin today… I wish to…" Iruka was cut off by the door to the classroom slamming open, a blonde boy wearing… Kuro had to blink a few times, certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. A shockingly bright orange jumpsuit, the boy hurried and took a seat.

Iruka shook his head before continuing. "I wish to introduce a new student joining our class… He is new in Konoha, and I hope you will all make him feel welcome." Iruka then turned to Kuro, "Will you introduce yourself to the others?" He asked.

Kuro was shaking a little in fear, he slowly stepped forward, feeling the eyes of everyone falling on him. Immediately whispers seemed to start.

"He looks weird…"  
"He looks like a mummy!"

Several of the whispers reached his ears. Kuro lowered his head, his shoulders seemed to slump, His mouth felt dry, he slowly started to speak, his voice seemed quiet, emotionless.. And yet was still audible for everyone to hear.

"I.. I'm Kuro Uzumaki…. I…. Its nice…. To meet you all…" Kuro then bowed his head deeply, falling silent.

The whispering that was already just a background hum in the class quickly grew as everyone digested this information. Kuro could hear mentions of "Uzumaki" and "Dead last", these seemed to be the most prevalent amongst the whispers. Kuro lifted his head to look to his side towards Iruka-sensei. "May I…. take a seat please?" He asks, his voice seems to quiver slightly.

Iruka nods and indicates an empty seat more towards the back of the room.

Kuro as quick as his injured legs could carry him, hurried and took his seat, keeping his head down, eyes fixed on the floor.

Kuro made it to his seat and with his focus on not looking at anyone, left him completely unaware of the pair of brilliantly, bright blue eyes that were focused on him. These belonged to the blonde boy wearing the shockingly bright orange jumpsuit who had come in late. Ordinarily a loudmouth, surprisingly he was silent today.

" _He has the same last name as me... Could… he really?"_ The blondes thoughts drifted off as class began.

* * *

After a few hours of a somewhat… Kuro couldn't find the right word to describe the lesson, his mind settled on _interesting_ , lesson. The bell rang signalling the start of lunch.

"Alright! That's lunch everyone! We're meeting out on the practice field for Taijutsu afterwards!" Iruka said, having to raise his voice as the hubbub of voices from the students rose, as the kids eagerly chatted amongst themselves.

Kuro, grabbed his bento out from under the desk and set it down, gently easing the lid off and rather clumsily picking up his chopsticks. His fingers were thicker than usual due to the bandages, and as a result his fine dexterity was rather off at times.

He had just successfully captured an Onigiri in his chopsticks and was in the process of navigating it, with a shaking hand to his mouth, when a shadow fell on him. Kuro looked up, his focus distracted the onigiri slipped from his chopsticks landing on the desk.

A group of three boys seemed to leer down at him. Causing Kuro to tremble ever so slightly.

"What's with all the bandages? Get injured playing with kunai too many times?" One of the boys seemed to say in a mocking tone.

The second boy, lunged for Kuro's bento, which Kuro immediately grabbed, the two seemed to be caught in a tug of war.

"Let go mummy-san.. After all.. You don't need food as a mummy!" The second boy said mockingly.

The third boy, formed a fist, and glared at Kuro.

"Let go! Or you'll get beat up!" He said threateningly.

Kuro immediately let go of his meager bento, his entire body shaking, eyes wide in fright.

Laughing, the three boys went over to the other side of the room, leaving Kuro alone, just holding the chopsticks. He set them down on the desk, before lowering his gaze to the desk, where it remained for the rest of the lunch break.

On the other side of the room. The blonde boy, had his hands in fists, as he had watched what had happened. " _How cruel can those bastards get!"_ He thought angrily, he wanted to go confront them, but Iruka reentered the room talking with his assistant Mizuki, easily identifiable by his long white hair.

"Alright out to the practice field!" Iruka said to those who were still remaining in the classroom.

Kuro stood up from his desk, and headed down to the front of the room, to exit along with the other students. Bright blue eyes were fixed on his back as the group of students made their way out to the field.

* * *

A ring in the dirt showed where the students were to spar. Iruka consulted a list of students names and indicated who would spar with who. Kuro watched, analytically, wanting to know what his fellow students skill levels were like.

Quickly, he realised of the girls in the class, the only one who would become a serious kunoichi was the Hyuuga girl. The rest were just fangirls who seemed to be fawning and screaming over their beloved "Sasuke-kun!"

" _Kaa-san would set them straight"_ Kuro thought to himself, before his eyes misted over with a sheen of tears, as he thought of his mother, lowering his gaze to the ground in order to blink the tears away.

"Iruka-san.. How about we let the new kid spar?" Mizuki suggests, Iruka finds himself agreeing without realising who Kuro's opponent would be.

"Kuro.. come on up into the ring.." Mizuki said. " _Time for this Uzumaki to be put in his place.._ " Mizuki thought, lumping his opinion of Kuro with his opinion of another student.

Kuro jumped slightly, coming out of his thoughts and quickly approaching the ring. His eyes regarded his opponent. The one all the girls were fawning over, Sasuke-kun.

Kuro was nervous as he slowly slid into his beginning stance of his taijutsu style, he was far more rigid than he was usually, unable to be quite as flexible as his style usually required, he formed the seal of confrontation with one hand. He was unsure if he could spar properly.

"Um… I ain't… s.. Sure… if…." Kuro started to mutter.

"ALRIGHT!" Mizuki interrupted raising his hand up. "BEGIN!" He shouted.

* * *

Sasuke launched himself forward, looking to end this fight quickly.

Kuro froze, his eyes widened in terror. " _This style looks more powerful.. than the taijutsu style everyone else has used.."_ Kuro switched as quick as he could to a more defensive stance with his taijutsu. But he was slightly too slow, Sasuke managed to slip past his guard and land a strike to his chest, forcing Kuro back a few steps and knocking the breath out of him. Kuro breathed a bit heavier, trying to get his breath back.

" _Alright… that hurt! Here we go!"_ Kuro started to move forwards, he was much slower than usual, to his annoyance. He launched forward with a bandaged arm, only for it to be blocked by Sasuke's forearm and his stomach to be dealt another blow. Kuro doubled over, the strike once again knocking the breath out of him.

" _... I can't….. Land a hit on him….._ " Kuro thought, a feeling of helplessness washing over him.

Sasuke charged forward, Kuro could clearly see the way his arms tightened up, like a spring, ready to unleash all his strength into this strike.

Inefficiently, Kuro struggled to lift his arms, the still healing wounds caused him to whimper in pain.

The strike when it came knocked Kuro down to the ground, landing on his rear and out of the ring.

Slowly pushing himself up breathing heavily, his shoulders shaking from the pain. Kuro stood once again, his eyes seemed even duller than before, the sounds of laughter reached his ears. Lowering his head, he approaches Sasuke and forms the seal of reconciliation, locking his fingers with Sasuke's. Before turning and walking away, his head down, a hand pressed to his side, trying to calm his breathing.

" _Everyone's laughing…_ " Kuro's shoulders seemed to slump, his eyes grew duller if that was even possible. He stood away from the others, as the next spar started. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground. He just wanted the day to be over.

* * *

After a few more spars, the class returned to the classroom. Iruka-sensei was going over what he wanted everyone to read up on before class tomorrow. The bell rang and everyone started to get up and leave.

" **SMACK!** " Kuro was hit in the back of the head by his empty bento box. The group of three boys guffawing as they left. Kuro stooped down and picked up his empty bento. Holding it in his hands, his shoulders shook. A sob escaped his throat before being stifled.

" _This day… has been awful…_ " Kuro thought to himself, as he slowly left the classroom. He tucked his bento box under his arm, as he slowly left the Academy. Kids were being picked up by their parents. Kuro passed through the crowd and headed off, alone down the street, away from the Academy, the sunlight, glinting on his red hair.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" A shout from behind, and the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Kuro slowly turned his head to see who had shouted.

* * *

Translations

Kuso = Shit

Arigato = Thank you

* * *

 **A/N And done! Bit of a cliffhanger, hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am unsure when the next update will be. I have a very busy week ahead of me, so time for writing will be limited. I shall try my best to ensure I upload the next chapter, during this week.**


	5. A Friend?

**A/N Hello there, hope you haven't been too impatient for the new chapter. I just want to make a point.. It.. took a lot for me to actually write this fanfic. I suffer from self confidence issues. I appreciate constructive criticism.. But there is a way to do it. Whilst some of you may feel that Kuro isn't acting like a traumatised child. Well. I did the best I could. I have lived a tragedy free life, so I do not know truly what is it like. But the way I reason it is like this. Kuro would have surely died! Of his injuries had he not been rescued by a Konoha shinobi at the end of chapter 1, nor without the care of the hospital. Therefore, he will a) feel indebted to Konoha and b) Given what happened and how he blames himself for his failure to save his family. He will want to get stronger so as to not lose everything again. This is his tie to Konoha, and may I say. In trauma, a person doesn't exactly behave rationally, the mind is a fragile thing, and the study of psychology is still ongoing. I apologise deeply if this doesn't sound absolutely perfect, but I ain't a perfectionist. Also at the time of writing this. I have fallen ill with a nasty cold/hayfever. So concentration is a struggle for me, I apologise for any mistakes in the below chapter. Anyway, mini rant over. Enjoy the chapter**

 **Current song of inspiration Counting Stars by One Republic**

 _Last time on The Spiral Effect_

" _This day… has been awful…" Kuro thought to himself, as he slowly left the classroom. He tucked his bento box under his arm, as he slowly left the Academy. Kids were being picked up by their parents. Kuro passed through the crowd and headed off, alone down the street, away from the Academy, the sunlight, glinting on his red hair._

" _HEY! WAIT UP!" A shout from behind, and the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Kuro slowly turned his head to see who had shouted._

* * *

Chapter 5 A Friend?

The blonde haired boy, wearing the shockingly orange jumpsuit was approaching Kuro, a huge grin on his face.

Kuro's breath caught in his throat. For a split second, the three boys from the Academy appeared before his eyes, Kuro thought that this boy was like them, wanting to take something from him, to tease and to make fun of him.

" _I've got nothing left to give.._ " Kuro thought to himself.

"I… I have nothing… f.. For you to take!" Kuro says, his voice cracking, a sliver of emotion slipping through, it was.. Fear!

The blonde turned his head slightly, his grin faltered, a more confused look appearing on his face, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"Why would I want to take something from you dattebayo?" His voice sounded just as confused as his face appeared to be.

This confusion only lasted for a few seconds before the grin returned to the boy's face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" He almost seemed to announce with a flair.

Kuro's eyes widened, his brain seemed to momentarily stall. " _An Uzumaki!? Another clansman!"_ His lip quivered, eyes glossing over with a shimmering layer of tears. " _I… ain't alone.._ " Kuro took a step closer to the now named Naruto. Before faltering and stepping back. " _No… I can't get too attached.. Not again.._ " The shimmering tears seemed to vanish, rapidly blinked away, and a coldness seems to appear in his eyes.

"Naruto-san.. It is…. N.. nice to meet you.." Kuro said, his voice sounding emotionless once again.

* * *

Naruto noticed the emotionless tone in his voice, and at first thought to himself. " _He's just like the other villagers…_ " His grin falters, a look of uncertainty flickering across his face. His eyes took in the huge quantity of bandages that Kuro was covered in, widening slightly.

"What happened to you dattebayo?" Naruto said almost bluntly.

Kuro flinched and looked at Naruto, there was something about him, that seemed to soothe him, he felt himself relaxing, his mind easing from its constant mantra of "Never show weakness"

"I… I got.. Burnt…. Badly…" Kuro says, not really wanting to say much more, he observes Naruto's eyes almost comically widen to huge proportions and has to fight back the urge to laugh from this reaction.

"O.. Oh…." Naruto says unsure of what else to say, he scratches the back of his head for a few seconds, before an idea comes to him. Sticking a hand in his orange trouser pocket, he pulls out two coupons. "Hey I got these coupons for a free bowl of ramen from Ichiraku.. Wanna come with me? You must be starving after what happened at lunch dattebayo" He holds out one of the coupons to Kuro.

Kuro's eyes widen. " _So he saw that…_ " He thought to himself before looking down, his gaze on the ticket, his stomach let out a loud growl, audible to the pair of Uzumaki.

Kuro sighed, he glanced up into Naruto's bright blue eyes, a look of distrust in his gaze.

Naruto's grin that was present on his face, faltered, seeing the look that Kuro gave him. It reminded the blonde Uzumaki of the look he saw on everyone's faces everyday.

"I.. I'm not sure.. I can trust you Naruto-san.." Kuro says softly, his voice emotionless, he turned and started to walk away from the blonde.

" _I don't need to make friends.. I serve Konoha… I… serve… to protect!"_ Kuro thought to himself, trying to not let his mind waver from his determined goal. Even as he walked away, he glanced back over his left shoulder. The orange wearing blonde was still stood in exactly the same spot he had been, his head was lowered so his eyes were hidden behind his hair.

* * *

Even as Kuro watched, he saw a few villagers passing the boy, giving him looks of disgust and… " _Wait.. what was that?"_ Kuro thought to himself, he looked closer. Murderous intent.. That was what he saw. Intent to cause harm, that would potentially be fatal. " _But… he's just a kid.. Why would the villagers…_ " His thought process trailed away. He just stood frozen on the spot, looking back at the blonde who had extended the olive branch of friendship. Kuro's face schooled into an expression of disinterest, internally, the opposite was true. Kuro was interested in the blonde. To figure out why he seemed hated by the villagers.

Naruto lifted his head again, and for a few moments. Kuro saw something that caused his breath to catch in his chest.

The expression on Naruto's face.. Was one of complete loneliness, like it was a struggle to get through his day to day life. Kuro recognised it. Partially because he had a similar expression on his face, shortly after waking up in hospital. The horror of the tragedy sinking in, within that small hospital room.

Kuro found himself walking back towards the blonde, who almost seemed to flip a switch and a grin was back in place. Kuro knew better now. It was an act. It had to be.

"Naruto-san…" Kuro started, almost flinching as Naruto's eyes flew to him, a hopeful expression gracing his face.

"So… Ramen?" Kuro asks, almost lamely, a hint of shyness slipping into the tone of his voice.

The grin that crossed Naruto's face was brighter than the sun tenfold, Kuro realised, seeing the look of pure joy before him.

Naruto beamed happily. "Sure! Follow me!" He said, before taking off at a run.

"H… Hey.. Slow down!" Kuro raised his voice, before giving chase to Naruto, as fast as his legs could carry him, he kept the blonde hair within his line of sight, relying on this landmark to follow the other boy's progress, as he was faster than Kuro in his current state.

As the two progressed down the streets of Konoha, Kuro glanced left and right at the villagers seeing the looks that the villagers shot the blonde haired boy.

Hatred, anger, loathing. Nothing that should exist in their gaze, especially when directed at a child.

" _I don't like that look… the villagers are looking at him.. Like….. Well.. I don't like it.._ " Kuro thought to himself, before redoubling his efforts to catch up with the hyperactive blonde.

* * *

Finally catching up with the blonde, who had stopped in front of a small stand, it looked well cared for and clean. Kuro ducked down to enter under the banners with the stand name on them. Naruto stood beside him.

"Ne… Here it is! Ichiraku Ramen dattebayo!" Naruto then hopped up on one of the bar stools slamming the two free bowl coupons on the counter. "Hey Old Man! Gimme two bowls of Miso Ramen! And make them quick!" He said with a huge grin.

Kuro slowly approached the counter and with a bit of difficulty, clambered onto the bar stool next to Naruto, leaning forward on the counter with his elbows.

"Oh.. who's your friend Naruto?" The chef behind the counter asked noticing Kuro. He seemed like a middle aged man, who had a kind face and smile.

"Ne.. this is Kuro! He's new here! I had to introduce him to your stand!" Naruto said, positively bouncing with excitement.

Kuro couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards seeing how much energy the blonde had. He bowed his head. "I.. It's nice to meet you Ichiraku-san.." Kuro mumbled, assuming this had to be the owner of the stand.

Ichiraku smiled. "It's nice to meet a well mannered lad like yourself Kuro.. Maybe you could teach Naruto a thing or two.." He said with a chuckle and a rather indignant "HEY!" from Naruto.

Silence fell, the only sounds being the sound of the chef preparing the ramen bowls.

* * *

Whilst waiting, Kuro could feel the blue eyes of the blonde haired boy beside him, resting their gaze on him.

"Why are you staring at me Naruto-san.?" Kuro asked almost his dull, almost lifeless blue-green eyes towards the blonde boy.

Naruto's eyes widened initially. " _The tone of his voice and that stare.. It's like the others…. No… there is…. A deep sadness deep down.._ " Naruto realised.

After a short pause he replied with. "Ne… I've never seen another Uzumaki dattebayo"

Kuro processed this information, and his eyes seemed to soften slightly, no longer blankly staring. "A fellow orphan huh.." He said softly, a hint of softness entering the tone of his voice.

"Ne.. Kuro.. when's your birthday?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his voice

Kuro was silent for a few moments, but saw no harm in answering the question. "January 12th.." He said softly.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Ah you're older than me Kuro-kun.. Mine is October 10th! Dattebayo!

" _October 10th… then that means…."_ Kuro gasped and nearly fell off the stool realising the significance of that date. "Y.. your parents.. My condolences.. The attack… had to have been awful.." A small hint of sadness infiltrating his voice

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a soft melancholic look on his face. He didn't get to answer as two large steaming bowls of ramen were set in front of the two boys. Kuro turned his eyes towards the ramen stand owner and bowed his head. "A…. Arigatou" Stammering ever so slightly. He picked up the wooden chopsticks, his bandaged fingers nearly dropping them, gazing into the bowl at the perfectly golden ramen, the appetising smell rising up from the bowl, caused his stomach to growl hungrily. Kuro started to eat, slurping up the thick noodles, they tasted heavenly, a happy sigh bubbled up from Kuro's chest as he felt his body relaxing.

Naruto had been watching closely as Kuro savoured his first taste of Ichiraku Ramen. "Ne.. Told you it was great ramen Kuro-nii!" Naruto said with a grinning as he lightly elbowed Kuro in the side, before turning his attention to his own bowl, starting to slurp up the noodles himself.

* * *

Kuro nearly choked on his ramen at the -nii honorific at the end of his name. Deep in Kuro's mind, something seemed to unlock and rise to the forefront of his mind. The image of a younger boy who looked exactly like Kuro chasing after a slightly younger version of himself.

" _ **Can't catch me Otouto**_ " Kuro heard himself say, his voice seeming to almost echo

" _ **Aniki! Slow down!"**_ The younger boy yelled, the echoes of childish giggles and laughter echoing on in his mind before finally fading away.

* * *

"Ne.. Kuro-kun are you ok? You're shaking.." Naruto noticed, having glanced up from his second bowl to see Kuro sitting there frozen and trembling

Kuro shook his head slightly, "Hai…" He mumbled after a long pause, he slurped some more ramen up.

" _What was that?! It felt so real! But…. I don't have a brother!?"_ Kuro could not make sense of it at all.

Naruto had his gaze fixed on the redhead, he was concerned wondering what Kuro was thinking, before shrugging and returning to his second bowl.

Finally shaking himself out of his thoughts, he dismissed it as having been a hunger induced mental hallucination. He focused on his now slightly cold ramen, even having slightly cooled it still tasted pretty good.

* * *

Within no time, two pairs of chopsticks were set down on the counter with audible clicks. Kuro let out a soft, audible sigh the broth was settling down in his stomach and giving him a warm feeling. He had closed his eyes and was just basking in the warm feeling. Feeling a slight pressure on his right shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Naruto, who was looking at him, a grin on his face.

"Ne, Kuro-kun don't worry about the spar. Sasuke-teme is just a baka.. So don't worry Dattebayo!" He said grinning widely.

A small part of Kuro's mind thought " _ **This kid ain't cut out to be a ninja, such a pure soul!"**_

Finding the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly to form a slight smile. There was something about Naruto, that just made him feel warm inside.

"Ne.. next time I'll get him! I'll be healed fully and able to fight to my best!" Kuro says determined, refusing to let the Uchiha get the drop on him next time.

Naruto grinned widely. "Ne… I bet you have tons of awesome moves Kuro dattebayo!" Naruto started swinging his arms around, imitating punches making sound effects.

Kuro blushed a little beneath his bandages. "I.. I may have one or two.." He mumbles, a bandaged hand coming up to rub the back of his head. This had to be the most Kuro had spoken since arriving in Konoha

" _As soon as I heal.. I'll have to double.. No. triple my training to get stronger"_ Kuro thought to himself, he had to regain his prior form and improve.

The two boys talked a little more, mainly Naruto doing all the talking and Kuro mumbling a little, he could feel himself gradually growing more relaxed as the two chatted.

Finally Kuro noticed the sun had set.  
"Ne… Naruto-san.. It's getting late.. We got class tomorrow.. I.. It's been nice.. To.. to talk to you.." Kuro said shyly.

Naruto grinned even wider at this, his eyes seemed to shine and shimmer before he blinked a few times.

"It's been great to talk to you too Kuro-kun!" He said cheerfully.

The two boys left the stand, before heading their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow Kuro-kun!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder waving at the redhead.

Kuro raised his hand and waved shyly, before turning and heading back to his apartment, walking **had** been fun. He smiled slightly to himself, before shaking his head. " _No… bonds.. Only lead to sorrow…"_ He sighed softly as he started up the stairs to his apartment.

Going through his nightly routine and laying down on his futon, gazing up at the ceiling.

" _Tomorrow… is a new day…_ " Kuro thought to himself, before his eyes slid closed and he drifted into a rather… interesting sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had a road accident on my motorcycle in the process of writing this chapter, so was waylaid with having to sort out the repair as well as transportation to work. Not to mention finishing my work placement. Hopefully will be doing better for the next chapter.**


	6. A Troublesome Morning

Chapter 6 - A Troublesome Morning

* * *

Dawn was still a short while away, even so the sky to the east was lit a faint pink, showing a clear day was on the way.

Within the small apartment, curled up under the covers of his futon, Kuro slept. He was almost cocooned up in the covers. The only portion of him visible was a sliver of his face and his red hair splayed on the pillow. He frowned and let out a slight groan in his sleep, his forehead contorted.

Within Kuro's mind, he was reliving that day over and over again.

" _ **ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU LET HER DIE!**_ "

" _ **MURDERER!"**_

The voices echoed in his mind, it was his own voice, but.. Darker and more cynical.

"N…. No….. No… I didn't…." Looking around wide eyed, at the flames consuming his village.

" _ **LIAR! YOU FAILED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"**_ The voice seemed to roar, causing Kuro to cover his ears frantically shaking his head.

"N… No… I…. I….. I…." His legs gave way and he fell to his knees, his head lowered. In his sleep he was tossing and turning under the covers

" _ **KURO…. MY SON…"**_ This new voice caused Kuro to look up, the sight that greeted his eyes petrified him.

Where once there was a serene beauty, there was just burnt and melted flesh. Airi Uzumaki stood before him, fury in her eyes as she glared down at Kuro.

" _ **YOU! YOU KILLED ME! KURO! YOU….. YOU KILLED ME!"**_ The voice seemed to hiss, causing Kuro to whimper.

"N… No!" Kuro shouted and with a sudden gasp, sat bolt upright, he was shivering and shaking as he looked around wide eyed.

* * *

It took a few moments before Kuro recognised his surroundings. He was in his apartment in Konoha. "A.. A dream… It was…. Just a…. Dream…." Kuro lowered his head and let the tears fall down, soaking his bandages.

Slowly his breathing calmed down, and he reached up and dried his eyes.

"Just… a dream…" Kuro mumbled, his voice having returned to its usual emotionless state. With a grunt, he got out of his futon, taking it onto the balcony to allow it to air out. He then went through his morning rituals.

Once he had gotten washed and dressed, he sat at the table, he had cooked some rice along with the usual miso soup. He was just redoing his bandages on his face, they had slipped in the night.

Chomping through his rice and slurping his soup up, he quickly washed up the bowls he used, glancing out the kitchen window, seeing the sun had risen and starting to hear the sounds of the village stirring. Sighing softly to himself, he tapped his forehead, before heading for the door. "Another day…" He murmurs to himself as he pulled his sandals on, before leaving the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Taking the stairs down to the street two steps at a time, he landed on the street with a soft thud. Sighing softly to himself, he started to walk along the street, heading for the Academy.

On the way, he got distracted by the appetising smell of cinnamon and glanced towards a bakery that was opening up for the day ahead.

" _Well I did forget to make a lunch for today.. It couldn't hurt…"_ He thought to himself, before sticking a hand in his pocket and pulling out several ryo. He had enough to spare for four cinnamon buns, his mind made up, he detoured inside the bakery.

Bowing his head politely to the woman behind the counter. "Four cinnamon buns p.. Please.." He said politely. Paying for them, he took his purchase and bowed once again. "Arigato.." He murmurs softly, before leaving the bakery, resuming his journey for the Academy, the bag with the buns held tightly in his right hand.

* * *

The Academy building loomed before him, as he approached. He was dreading entering its doors, the memories of his first day the day before coming back to him. He sighed, shivering slightly, glancing around, he saw a few of his classmates entering.

Taking a deep breath and holding his head high, he strode into the building and into his classroom. Barely anyone was here yet, he had made it earlier than usual, due to his waking up earlier than usual. He looked around, his eyes focusing on people of interest, mainly those from clans.

He eyed a girl, with pale lavender coloured eyes, who was sat on her own. She had to be a Hyuga, his heart skipped a beat, as he observed her, she was dressed in a very thick, bulky coat that seemed to swallow her whole, she was nervously poking her fingers together.

"" _She looks cute…._ " He found himself thinking before shaking his head, forcing the thought out of his mind.

Turning his gaze away from the Hyuga clan member, he turned his gaze towards two boys sitting at the back of the room, near to where he had been sitting the day before.

One he couldn't really see because of the spiky pineapple hairstyle, and the fact that said boy had his face flat on the desk, appearing to be asleep. Blinking a little at this Kuro instead turned his attention to the rather… plump was the word he decided on, boy sat next to the napping one.

The boy's rotund form aside, he had spiky brown hair that stuck upwards and two swirl markings on his cheeks. All of this identified him clearly as a member of Konoha's Akimichi clan. His long white scarf trailed onto the desk in front of him, a bag of potato chips clutched in a large hand, being munched on with a near obsession.

* * *

Kuro let out a soft sigh, inaudible to any but himself. Turning, he headed up to the back row and settled down a short distance from the two boys. Placing the bag of cinnamon buns on the desk in front of him, his hands lightly wrapped around the bag, shielding it somewhat. Not wanting to lose his lunch to the boys from slowly closed his eyes and slipped into a light meditative state. Whilst physical training was somewhat challenging given the condition of his physical body. Mental training was certainly possible, the nightmare from that morning rose in his mind momentarily before he forced it down, falling deeper into the meditative state.

Seconds after he had closed his eyes, the sleeping boy woke up, blinking lazy looking brown eyes, before turning his gaze towards the only other occupant of the back row, the redhead.

" _Another Uzumaki… one of them was enough.. It's troublesome to have two hyperactive ones running around_ " The boy thought to himself, before frowning and regarding the redhead with a more serious gaze, the tips of his fingers and thumbs together.

" _This one seems… quiet though… and…. Almost traumatised by… something… I wonder…"_ His fingers settled down to tap on the desk, he would have to ask his friend for her psychological opinion of the redhead at some point.

* * *

The Akimichi sat next to him noticed where his gaze was directed and smiled. "He interests you, doesn't he? Shikamaru.." The plump boy said, his voice was amazingly clear for someone who hadn't ceased his relentless munching on the potato chips.

Shikamaru nodded. "He is…. A mystery.. And he intrigues me.. As an Uzumaki.. I expected him to be like Naruto.. So far.. He seems…. Different.."

"Well… why don't you 'munch munch' invited him to come sit with us?" The Akimichi said whilst still munching on his chips. "Then… 'munch munch' you could observe him 'gulp' more closely."

"Hmm... " Shikamaru murmured in thought, before slowly standing up and crossing the short distance towards the redhead, standing looking down at the redhead who seemed to be meditating. He gently lifted his hand and lightly tapped Kuro on the shoulder.

It took a few moments before Kuro slowly opened his eyes, having to rise up out of the meditative state, for a few seconds this had felt like he was swimming upwards through water. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up to see the napping boy was now awake and standing right next to him. Instinctively, he thought of the boys from yesterday who had approached him, only to steal his lunch, he moved his hands to protect the bag with its precious cargo.

"C.. Can I help you?" Kuro stammered, a little fear leaching through into his tone of voice. His eyes and mind were hard at work analysing the boy who stood before him. " _Possibly a member of the Nara Clan.. but not certain"_ Kuro thought to himself.

Muttering a "troublesome" under his breath. Shikamaru spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me and my friend? I thought you wouldn't want to be alone.." He offered.

* * *

Blue-green eyes grew glacial as they stared at Shikamaru, he had never seen anything truly quite like them. The blue portion of the eyes, seemed to harden and darken to an almost stormy blue, whilst the ring of green around the pupil flashed and seemed to glow with a fiery intensity.

One thing that Kuro _**did not**_ want to do was form any bonds. Naruto had somehow slipped through his guard and a bond of sorts had formed between the two, he refused to allow anyone else even so much as an opportunity to do this again.

He was about to open his mouth and answer, when he noticed at the front of the classroom the arrival of the three boys who had stolen his lunch the day before. Forcing himself to reconsider. " _Maybe….. Sitting with them wouldn't be so bad.. They might not do it if there are any witnesses._ " He thought to himself with a slight hope.

Sighing ever so slightly, he nodded and then said. "V.. very well…" He murmured, his voice once again sounding emotionless.

With a gracefulness that was impressive given the condition of his body, he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the bag of cinnamon buns in a graceful, sweeping motion and turned expectantly to Shikamaru.

* * *

Together the two moved over, across the aisle and down half the row before rejoining the Akimichi boy, who had polished off the first bag of chips and was in the process of opening another huge bag of them. " _He is definitely an Akimichi… huge appetite.. And always snacking.._ " Kuro solidified his observation of his classmate from earlier. He settled down in the middle, between the Nara and the Akimichi. He glanced around the room, his eyes having returned to their usual empty, dull, emotionless state. Turning these dull orbs towards his classmates he was sat with. "I gather…. That you are a Nara.." He seems to almost state the fact to Shikamaru, before then turning to the other boy. "And you are… m… most certainly an Akimichi."

Both of them nodded to show that Kuro was correct and introduced themselves to the redhead Uzumaki. Shikamaru was impressed. " _Just by observing our characteristics he was able to ascertain our identities and which clan we belong to.."_ He thought to himself, a small smile on his face. "I'm Shikamaru Nara.." He said simply by way of a greeting.

The Akimichi boy smiled shyly. "I'm Choji Akimichi, want a potato chip?" He offered holding out the bag of potato chips towards Kuro, shaking it slightly to try and entice him to take one.

Kuro let out a soft sigh, that was barely audible, before with a bandaged hand, he reached out and took a single potato chip from the bag. "A.. A.. Arigato" He murmured softly to Choji who gave him a kind smile in return.

Choji regarded the redhead Uzumaki before him as Kuro started to nibble on the potato chip he had been offered. He had heard the way Kuro had been teased the day before for his appearance with all the bandages. Given his own…. Plump build, he knew what it was like to be teased for physical appearance and as such was easily enraged by any slight against his size. This combined with his naturally gentle nature meant he felt sympathetic for Kuro, eyeing his bandages with concern. He could only imagine the wounds they hid.

Kuro finished nibbling through the potato chip and turned his head towards Choji as he felt the gentle, warm gaze that was being directed towards him. His own dull blue-green eyes met soft, warm black eyes, eyes widening slightly, it was almost like the two were seeing into the other's souls. Choji seemed to understand Kuro without the need for words and was warm, kind and accepting. Kuro couldn't help but give a soft, very shy smile to the Akimichi.

" _S.. So kind to me.._ " He thought to himself, before that voice snarked.

" _ **My my my.. Forming a bond? Well.. when you fail to save him. I will laugh!"**_ The voice sneers and fades away cackling.

* * *

With a slight shudder, that he managed to hide, he returned his gaze to the front of the classroom. More of their fellow classmates had entered the room. He noticed the three guys who had picked on him the day before were looking at him and leering at him, their eyes having been drawn to the bag of cinnamon buns in front of him. One of the boys licked his lips. Kuro flinched slightly at those almost predatory stares, and shifted his hands to clutch his precious cinnamon buns a little closer to him., His breathing seemed to speed up slightly.

Choji had noticed the flinch out of the corner of his eyes, and followed the redhead's gaze to view the boys leering at the redhead. Choji felt white hot anger sear through his body, as if someone had called him the f word. He glared coldly at the three boys and inwardly felt pleased as he watched the colour drain from their faces and they turned away from the back to face the front. One of the boys was shaking.

Satisfied, he turned his gaze from them, and noticed Kuro looking at him. Amazement, and something indescribable in his gaze. Choji flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe.. guess I got carried away huh?" Choji said chuckling a little.

Shikamaru regarded Choji with surprise, before his expression turned thoughtful once more.

" _This is the first time you've stood up for someone…. I wonder.."_ He shook himself slightly.

"Iruka-sensei.. Is late…" He mumbles, yawning widely, before settling his head back down on the desk seemingly to nap, but he was actually in deep thought.

Kuro glanced around, still feeling nervous. He was inwardly praying to Kami, that the boys had been sufficiently warned off. Without sensei being present, Kuro was worried they would have done something. Thankfully nothing happened.

Iruka-sensei, arrived with Naruto in tow, the blonde sporting a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head, before he ran up to his seat. His eyes found Kuro and he gave him a beaming grin and a thumbs up. Kuro returned this with a shy little wave himself, this interaction had not gone unnoticed by Mizuki who looked a little angry at this.

" _That Uzumaki brat is getting too friendly with the demon brat! I gotta stop this!"_ He thought to himself, as he started to make his plans.

Iruka-sensei sighed and glanced around the classroom. His eyes rested on Kuro for a few moments, Naruto had spoken to great lengths about the redhead, and deep down Iruka was curious to learn a bit more about the redhead.

With a slight shake of the head, he began his lesson about the Nine-tails attack. He hated teaching this subject, the attack still haunted him to this day.

* * *

Kuro frowned a little, something did not add up here. " _It isn't possible to kill a Biju… at least.. I don't think so…. Aren't they made of pure chakra?"_ Kuro thought, another memory from his past rose to the surface of his mind, he remembered a scroll back in the family library that he had discovered whilst rummaging through the scrolls to study Fuinjutsu. It mentioned the nine Biju and how it was extremely tough to seal them away He remembered how quickly Kaa-san had taken the scroll off of him and moved it away. He had never seen that scroll again.

Kuro knew something had to be missing but he just couldn't place precisely what it was. He had been so distracted that he hadn't heard Iruka-sensei dismiss the class for lunch. He blinked as people started moving.

Choji reached around Kuro and tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder, in order to wake the napping boy. Kuro was amazed by this. " _He was asleep all morning!?"_ Kuro thought in disbelief.

Choji's eyes then turned to Kuro and smiled "Want to join us for lunch Kuro-kun?" He asked, a friendly tone in his voice.

Kuro shrugged and agreed, " _Well I'm already gone this far.. What is the harm in continuing?"_ He thought to himself, before standing up with Choji and Shikamaru, together the three boys walked settled down in the shade of the tree.

* * *

Shikamaru relaxed against the tree, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed. Choji settled next to him on the grass, munching on his ever present bag of chips, and Kuro settled next to Choji, gracefully lowering himself to the ground and lounging back a bit, dull blue-green eyes focused up at the sky.

He let his mind relax, for the first time that day.

His hand fiddling a little with the bag of cinnamon buns, he had four of them, enough for one for everyone leaving one left over.

He wondered if he should share his baked goods.

" _Just share them with the others, they'll appreciate it"_ A part of his mind said, before Kuro's entire body trembled slightly as another.. Much darker voice seemed to bellow.

" _ **NO! They will only take advantage!**_ "

Choji noticed the trembling in Kuro's shoulders out of the corner of his eye, his eyes widened in concern.

"Kuro?" He asked gently.

" _ **REMEMBER! You.. don't.. Deserve.. HAPPINESS! YOU KILLED HER AFTER ALL!"**_ The voice bellowed in his mind, before chuckling darkly and gradually fading away. Kuro was extremely pale, he was shaking a fair bit.

Choji, acting without thinking, put his arm around Kuro's shoulders, he felt worried for the redhead.

"Kuro-kun?" He said gently but a little louder than last time.

Kuro snapped out of his trembling, the first thing he was aware of, was the warm comforting weight draped over his shoulders. He turned his head, his blue-green eyes shone a little with a few tears. He could see Choji looking at him, concern in his gaze.

"You alright?" Choji asked, Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Kuro, frowning slightly.

"H… Hai…" Kuro mumbled weakly, giving a very weak smile, before opening his bag and pulling out two cinnamon buns, handing one to Choji and Shikamaru. "H… h.. Hee.. Here.." He says shyly.

Choji grinned widely. Food was always the best thing. "Thanks Kuro!" He said happily, accepting the bun and taking a huge bite out of it.. Shikamaru nodded, before starting to munch on his bun.

Kuro pulled out a third cinnamon bun and started to nibble on it himself, his stomach welcoming the food. The three just sat together in peaceful harmony.

* * *

"KURO!" A loud, happy voice broke the peace. Kuro lifted his head and turned towards the sound, and saw Naruto running over, a huge happy grin on his face.

"O.. O.. Oh.. N.. Naruto-san.." Kuro mumbled and lifted his hand to give a shy wave.

Naruto flopped on the ground beside Kuro, grinning at the redhead Uzumaki, before starting to chatter loudly, waving his hands energetically, as he spoke.

Kuro interjected with nods and short answers whenever they were appropriate.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and relaxed, a small smile on his face.

Choji watched the two Uzumaki's interact, a smile on his face. He could see Kuro slowly warming up, his eyes seemed to be brightening up, the green ring around his pupil lightening up.

Kuro grabbed the last cinnamon bun out of the bag and held it out to Naruto, he noticed Naruto didn't have any food. "H.. Here.. N.. Naruto-san.. E.. Eat.." He said shyly.

Naruto's eyes widened and shone a dazzlingly bright blue. "Arigatou!" He said cheerfully and started to hungrily munch on the cinnamon bun.

Kuro eyed Naruto closely, specifically the whisker scars on Naruto's cheeks, he felt really curious because of them, his hand came up to his own bandage covered cheeks. His burns were just ugly.. Leaving ugly scars.. He would never be the same.. He sighed sadly and looked downcast.

Kuro's mood plummeted yet again as his mind made this connection.

" _ **That's right! No one will ever like you! Bonds are for the weak!"**_ The voice yelled in his mind, making him flinch.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch was fast approaching and that students should return to their classes.

Kuro quickly stood up, shaking a little, ignoring the voices of concern that the three boys he was sat with directed at him. Wordlessly, he ran away, vanishing into the Academy building. Leaving three boys behind, looking worried.

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged a look.

" _Kuro-kun… I wish I could help…"_ Naruto thought sadly.

Shikamaru sighed. " _Kuro Uzumaki… you are an enigma.."_

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I have finished my work placement and return to University for a week for mandatory training and subsequently moving out of halls. I shall see you hopefully with a new chapter when I return.**


	7. Remembrance

Chapter 7 - Remembrance

 **AN: Hello there, hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. We begin with this new chapter. Warning, for those of a sensitive nature, this chapter could make you tear up. I teared up in the process of writing this. Anyway on with the fanfic. Oh and disclaimer I do not own Naruto, as much as I may want to take the adorable guy away and shower him in affection.**

* * *

Kuro hurried as fast as he could back to the classroom. All the while _that_ dark voice in his head seemed to go on and on.

" _ **Suffering is all you deserve! What right do you have to any HAPPINESS!"**_ Kuro's breath caught in his throat at that, and he let out a soft gasp as he stumbled, he could feel the tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Kuro's mind as fragile as it was, was starting to collapse inwards.

" _I'm… worthless.. I'll only hurt them.. Only fail them.. Like I failed Kaa-san… I.. I gotta shut them out.."_ Kuro thought to himself, his head seemed to sag down towards his chest.

Arriving back at his classroom, Kuro hurried to his seat at the back, trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible.

Iruka-sensei was at the front of the class at his desk, sorting through his papers as he prepared for the afternoon class. He glanced up and noticed how withdrawn Kuro seemed to be, it was a slight difference from that morning, but noticeable.

" _Did something happen at lunch?"_ Iruka thought concerned, he might not have had a chance to really build a bond with Kuro, but he was still one of his students.

The door slid open admitting Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Choji and Naruto were slightly out of breath. The three hurried to their seats. Choji did turn to look at Kuro as though he was going to say something, but then seemed to think things through and just remained silent.

"Right then" Iruka-sensei started to speak as the last student took their seat. "This afternoon we will be reviewing the Transformation Technique" He announced, which was greeting with groans from the students. "Now now! It's a requirement for your graduation, plus it is a useful skill for a shinobi to have! Come up to the front when I call your name!"

Internally Kuro was panicked, he had never looked at the transformation technique before. Nervously he glanced around, trying to look for hints or tips, out the corner of his eyes he noticed another student forming the hand seals required for the jutsu. Kuro paid close attention.

"Hand seals.. Dog… Board… Ram… Right!" Kuro was nervous, as he clumsily practiced forming the hand seals in the precise order. His bandaged fingers were not as flexible as they once were.

" _Well.. i..it shouldn't be too hard… I think.. I need to have a person in mind.. S.. so I can transform into them.."_ Kuro deduced, the issue was… Who did he choose to transform into? Only two people came to mind, a slight transformation to his body. That would make him appear, as he was before… That day. The other… was.. Kaa-san. As the second idea came to mind, an immense sadness descended over him. He lowered his head nearly to the desk and rubbed at his eyes.

" _That.. just leaves me.. Well who I used to be.."_ Kuro thought to himself.

* * *

"Kuro Uzumaki, come up here now please.." Iruka-sensei said as he consulted his list of names.

Kuro jumped slightly at this, not having expected to be called so soon. Even though he was one of the last few students. He slowly pushed himself up from his seat and descended to the front of the class. He could feel every eye on him, glancing up, he saw Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto looking at him. Naruto giving him a thumbs up.

"Go ahead Kuro. Use the Transformation Technique" Iruka-sensei said, watching closely. He himself was curious as to who Kuro was going to transform into. Most students chose to transform into himself.

Kuro let out a short sigh, before focusing. Picturing how he used to look in his mind.

" _Here… we go!"_ Kuro thought as he clumsily performed the hand seals. First dog, then boar and finally ending the sequence on the ram seal, holding it as he molded his chakra.

A slight shimmer of blue chakra started to flow around his body, barely visible waves of chakra were visible.

"H… Henge… no Jutsu!" Kuro called out, before vanishing from view in a dense cloud of smoke.

This cloud was much denser than normal, so the class broke out into laughter thinking the new kid had failed with such a simple E rank jutsu.

Slowly the smoke cleared, the first thing to materialise into view was Kuro's red hair, it appeared slightly longer and almost seemed to be swaying slightly in a non existent breeze.

Slowly, the rest of the smoke cleared and little by little, the rest of Kuro appeared in the classes view. The laughter seemed to catch in everyone's throats as they all stared, stunned at Kuro.

Kuro appeared exactly as he had on that day, before the tragedy. He was wearing the same elegant kimono, that had been beautifully crafted from blue, red and orange fabrics that were finely woven together. The bandages that covered his body and face were gone, revealing pale skin. He had his fingers held out in front of him still in the ram seal. His eyes were closed, but he slowly opened them, the blue-green eyes seemed to shine with a bright interest and an air of purity and innocence.

He looked up at the rest of the class, and he himself was stunned by all the faces staring back at him, equally stunned.

The fangirls of the class were all mentally re evaluating, comparing their precious Sasuke, to the new kid. A few of them were pondering conversions. Even Iruka-sensei was staring amazed at Kuro.

""I.. Is something wrong?" Kuro asked in a somewhat dull and worried tone, as he looked around shyly.

"No.. nicely done Kuro.. you can release the technique now." Iruka-sensei said as he wrote some notes in his files.

In another puff of smoke, the bandaged up Kuro was back, he turned to Iruka-sensei and bowed politely, before turning and heading up towards his seat, feeling every eye on him. A couple of the students were whispering amongst themselves as they stared at Kuro, making him feel really uneasy. Almost to his seat, he caught the bright blue eyes of Naruto, who was staring at him in amazement.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face, practically having stars in his eyes. " _Wow he is so strong! I need to catch up with Kuro-kun!"_ Naruto thought to himself. " _To be able to protect all of my precious people and become Hokage. I must become stronger!_ " He thought, as he turned slightly in his seat to watch Kuro return to the back of the room and take his seat next to Choji.

He was so distracted that he ended up getting hit on the back of the head with a piece of chalk, thrown by an irate Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto! Get down here!" Iruka-sensei shouted, almost to the point of using his Big Head no Jutsu.

Naruto jumped to his feet, a huge grin on his face. "Just you wait Iruka-sensei! I got a super awesome technique to show you!" He said excited as he headed for the front of the room.

Kuro ignored the two stares that Choji and Shikamaru were directing at him, he lowered his arms to the desk and rested his head on top of his arms.

" _I just want this day to be over.."_ Kuro thought letting out a soft sigh

"Here I go! Transform!" Naruto shouted at the front of the room, this drew Kuro's attention as he watched, his eyes widening at the visibility of Naruto's chakra. " _He has.. So much!"_ Kuro was staring in amazement.

Naruto vanished in a huge puff of smoke, the smoke seemed even denser than it had been when Kuro did it. Once the smoke had started to clear. Kuro's eyes widened in disbelief " _What the!?"_ Kuro stared, he could hardly believe his eyes.

In Naruto's place, there was a… clearly naked blonde woman, with clouds of smoke covering… certain areas.

A quick glance around, revealed a good portion of their fellow classmates were laughing at the hilarity of the scene before their eyes. A few seats over and a row down in front of Kuro, the boy Kuro thought for certain was an Inuzuka, had collapsed with bright crimson blood jetting from both nostrils, and his white puppy whining and nudging the near unconscious boy with his head.

As for Iruka-sensei, right at ground zero,... yep he was having a nosebleed to.

He quickly recovered and was glaring at the blonde. "NARUTO! UZUMAKI!" Iruka yelled, his head seemed to grow 3 times larger than before. He looked livid, a vein throbbing in his temple.

'Naruto' vanished in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, the blonde boy was back and he was laughing like crazy.

"You like that!? That was my sexy jutsu!" Naruto was laughing like crazy.

Then Iruka-sensei grabbed him by the ear and proceeded to yell at him.

Kuro shook his head, but he was smiling ever so slightly.

" _He is so silly.. But… he's so funny too.."_ He thought before letting out a very soft chuckle.

Finally Iruka-sensei had ranted himself out, breathing heavily, he looked at the rest of what he had planned for that lesson, although it was extremely hard to decipher them through the blood that had poured from his nose. He shook his head angrily. "Self Study! Review your notes!" He snapped before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto still laughing, made his way to the back of the room, a huge grin on his face and he perched himself on the desk next to Kuro and looked at the redhead Uzumaki.

"Ne. That was pretty funny right Kuro?!" Naruto asked with an overjoyed chuckle.

"H… Hai…." Kuro mumbled softly, before sighing, lifting his head to better look at Naruto. Noticing the emotion swirling in the bright blue orbs that gazed at Kuro.

"Kuro that transformation of yours was amazing!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Kuro blushed lightly at the praise and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A.. Arigato.. I.. it was hard to mold my chakra for that.. The hand seals.. Are.. tough to do with the bandages on my fingers…" Kuro trailed off, feeling his mood start to drop, as he gazed down at his hands.

" _ **You'll never be the same person again! You will always… be useless!"**_ That dark voice yelled causing Kuro to shudder slightly, this slight shudder drew concerned looks from the others around him.

"Ne.. Kuro? Wanna go for ramen again today?"Naruto asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Kuro shook his head. "N… not… to.. Today.." He said softly, emotionless. Today had stirred up the past in his mind.

Iruka-sensei finally returned to the classroom, back to his calm and collected self. The bell rang for the end of the day and he dismissed his class.

Kuro immediately stood up, and with his head lowered he quickly headed down to the front of the room and out of the door amidst the throng of other students.

Unaware of the eyes of Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto that followed him out, before they looked to each other, sharing a look.

"Follow him?" Naruto asked the others.

"Yep.." Choji said as he opened yet another bag of chips before the blonde and the Akimichi stared expectantly at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome… alright.. We follow." He said with a sigh.

The three nodded and left the classroom, following the redhead at a distance.

* * *

Kuro sighed as he walked out of the Academy, Before he managed to work his way out of the throng of students.

" _I need.. To find a flower shop_ " Kuro thought to himself, he wanted to put together some sort of memorial for Kaa-san. Reaching a cross street, he looked first one way and then the other, pondering which way he should go. He chooses one of the directions and starts to slowly walk down the street, eyes scanning the shops that lined the sides of the street. He was unaware of the three pairs of eyes that trailed after him.

A short distance behind Kuro, Naruto turned annoyed to Choji who was still munching on his chips.

"Choji! Stop munching! You're gonna give us away dattebayo!" Naruto hissed

"Hey! 'Munch' I have to keep my chakra reserves up!" Choji said, looking a little ticked off, a vein starting to throb on the side of his forehead.

"Quiet.. You are both being too troublesome!" Shikamaru grumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the redhead a short distance ahead of them.

Seeing Kuro stop and look at a shop, he signals to the others to stop and they duck into an alleyway to the side and peer towards the redhead.

"Seems he's going to go into the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Shikamaru murmurs.

"I wonder why?" Naruto asked with a frown, flowers?

* * *

Kuro headed inside the shop. "Yamanaka.. Flowers?" He wondered if the shop would hold what he was looking for. He pushed the shop door open, a bell sounded as the door was opened, filling the space with its musical tone.

The blonde haired man behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to Yamanaka… Oh Kuro-san, welcome to our shop!" Inoichi said with a kind smile on his face.

Kuro was initially surprised as he recognised the man behind the counter, he politely bowed his head slightly and started to browse amongst the shelves. Looking for a particular flower.

"I need.. To find a red rose.." He thought to himself, his blue-green eyes scanning the shelves.

Red roses symbolises love, passion and devotion. These were why they had been Kaa-san's favourite flower, plus they matched the fiery shade of red of her hair. However, there was another meaning to the flower that Kuro wanted this flower in particular besides it being Kaa-san's favourite. Red roses symbolise sacrifice. Kuro remembered that day, how Kaa-san had pushed him to relative safety from the fire. Sacrificing her own life for his.

Wiping his eyes clear of the shimmering layer of tears that had formed at the thought, Kuro finally managed to locate the flower he wanted, he carefully picked one out, mindful of the thorns, looking at it and a finger gently caressing the petals.

Looking at the singular red rose, a memory came to the forefront of Kuro's mind.

The innocent laughter of a young child, echoed in his mind. Before a child's voice started to speak, echoing slightly.

"Kaa-san! For you!" The younger Kuro said happily.

"Oh Kuro-kun! That is so nice of you. Roses are my favourite! I love them!" His Kaa-san's voice was so serene.. So peaceful even as it slightly echoed.

"My ray of Sunshine. You always brighten my day, musuko.." His Kaa-san's voice echoed before slowly fading away.

The child's laughter echoed as the memory faded away. Kuro was now made aware that he was shaking quite a fair bit and a few tears were falling from his eyes. He quickly used his hand and arm to wipe the tears away.

With the rose clutched delicately in his hand, Kuro turned and approached the counter. Not having noticed the concerned look that Inoichi was giving him. Inoichi had noticed the shaking and could tell that Kuro had been crying, he wondered what impact just a rose had had on the boy's mind.

"Y.. Y.. Yamanaka-san.. I.. I'd like to purch…" Kuro was interrupted by the door opening quickly

"Tou-chan! I'm home!" An excited girl's voice said.

Kuro turned to look and his eyes widened as he recognised the blonde haired girl who had entered. She was in his class, wasn't her name Ino?

"Oh.. my little princess! Welcome home!" Inoichi said smiling happily.

Ino (?) noticed Kuro. "Oh.. your that Uzumaki kid right? From my class? That was a very impressive Transformation!" Ino said smiling at Kuro.

"Uh… Y.. Yes.. I.. I am…" He muttered softly, before looking away shyly.

Ino let out a soft giggle, before smiling. "I'm Ino Yamanaka! It's nice to meet you Kuro-kun!" She said, before turning and heading behind the counter. "I'll just grab my apron Tou-chan then I can help in the shop!"

"Of course my little princess!" Inoichi said smiling, before returning his attention and gaze to Kuro.

His eyes found the flower in Kuro's hand and he smiled. "One red rose, that comes to 40 ryo please." He said professionally but kindly.

Kuro nodded and rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the appropriate coins to pay for the flower and he placed it gently on the counter.

Bowing politely once again, he turned and headed for the door into the shop, the bell tinkled once again as Kuro left.

As he left, Ino came out from the back, an apron tied around her waist.

"Ino.. can I ask that you watch out for Kuro. He's… been through a lot.. Can you do this for me, my flower?" Inoichi asked, wanting to make sure that people were looking out for Kuro.

"Sure thing Tou-chan!" Ino said, looking at the now closing door, curiosity in her eyes.

* * *

Kuro emerged from the shop back into the sunlight. He sighed softly, holding the rose delicately as he turned back the way he had come, to head back to the main road, he had a few more things to purchase. " _I.. need to get some incense.. And…. if I could just find a cheap shrine.."_ Kuro's thoughts trailed off as he walked, he was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed the three boys who had been peeking around the corner of the alleyway, their eyes focused on Kuro.

Naruto was paying close attention and noticed the rose.

"Kuro-kun has a rose in his hand.." He relays the information to Shikamaru, who was thinking.

"I wonder.." Shikamaru murmured

The three boys realised Kuro was nearly out of sight.

"Hey! We gotta get after him!" Choji said as he polished off yet another bag of chips.

The three gave chase and quickly resumed their following from a safe distance.

They quickly found themselves back in the main street area, amidst all the stores and shops. Naruto looked around nervously, as the villagers gave him dirty looks. He almost walked into the back of Choji as Choji stopped suddenly.

"Kuro's stopped!" Choji said, the three watched the redhead gazing in through a shop window.

* * *

"Ah! T.. That looks right!" Kuro said softly to himself, before he entered the shop, sweet scents of various flowery, aromatic scents emanating from the shop. " _Incense! Just what I need.. Now.. what scent.. Was it?"_ Kuro frowned trying to remember the scent of the perfume that Kaa-san had worn always. It was a flowery scent, a very sweet and aromatic scent. He looked around, lifting up various candles and sticks of incense, before he finally located the exact same scent.

" _This is it!_ " Kuro thought triumphantly as he inhaled the same scent, he quickly looked at the box. Jasmine Incense. He picked up the box and headed for the counter, grabbing an incense holder on the way, at the counter he quickly paid and just as quickly left the shop,

"First a rose, and now incense?!" Naruto was beyond confused. Having grown up orphaned, he didn't know much about the proper customs of mourning for those who were one with the Shinigami.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… He's gathering stuff to mourn someone.." He informs the others.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he turned towards Kuro, an almost agonised expression on his face.

"He's… lost someone?" He murmured, bright blue eyes watching the redhead head off into the distance.

* * *

Kuro scanned the shop windows as he passed, he wanted to see if he could find one more thing, it wasn't essential, but he thought it would be useful. Slowly, the sun set and the stores started to close. Kuro sighed.

"No.. Luck.." He murmured, before shaking his head, and instead turning towards his home.

There were loads of villagers around, heading home or heading for restaurants to eat, Kuro got buffeted a little bit by the crowd, he passed by Choji, Naruto and Shikamaru and didn't even notice them as he was focused on making sure his purchases were safe.

They quickly turned around and followed Kuro at a distance in the crowd, trying their best not to lose him.

Kuro finally arrived back at the stairs that lead up to his apartment and slowly he headed up them, shifting the three items he had bought to his left hand, he rummaged in his pocket with his right for his key. "W.. Where are they?" Kuro murmured, as he rummaged.

He was focused on finding his keys, he didn't notice the three boys who were peering up the stairs, just tucked around the corner.

Naruto looked up at the apartment building, it was a nice building that seemed in a decent condition, a far cry from the state of his own apartment.

"Aha!" Came the triumphant cry from up the stairs as Kuro had finally located his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, before pushing it closed behind him. He slipped his sandals off and stepped further into the apartment, setting the rose, the incense and the incense holder on the small table that he had noticed before.

"I need.. A vase.. For the rose.." He murmured, before heading into the kitchen, and starting to peer through the cupboards, searching for something he could use. Finally he uncovered a dusty looking glass vase, he quickly washed it off and wiped it clear. "Perfect.." He whispered as he filled it with water and carried the now heavy vase over to the table. Gently placing the red rose into the vase, he gently caressed the petals. He set up the incense, placing a fresh stick in the holder and then lighting it, the sweet, aromatic scent of jasmine started to slowly fill the apartment. "If only… I had a photo.." Kuro murmurs as his hand went down to his blue charm necklace. The one thing he had that had belonged to his Kaa-san. He slowly got onto his knees before the table and placed his hands together, inhaling the scent of jasmine and started to pray.

Outside the apartment, the three boys were now in front of the door, staring at the front door almost as though they could see through it.

Naruto wanted nothing better than to just open the door and go in to comfort Kuro.

"Do we knock?" He asked Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji looked like he wanted to say yes, but Shikamaru intervened. "No.. this is a private matter for him, we shouldn't interfere with his mourning. All we can do is support him', but only if he allows us in, can we comfort him. All we can do.. Is just.. Be there for him." Shikamaru said, even though he wanted to go in and comfort Kuro too.

"Come on.. We better get home.." Shikamaru said to the others, they all started down the stairs towards the streets and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Kuro was crying softly as he prayed, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Kaa-san.. I'm so so sorry… sorry that you died.." Kuro murmured, his voice trembling with sorrow.

"F.. Forgive me.." He murmured as he slowly rose to his feet. The apartment had fallen into darkness, the sun having gone down.

" _I refuse to let this happen again!"_ Kuro thought to himself, before visibly shaking as that dark voice shouted. " _ **Are you sure about that!**_ " He shivered, before looking towards the kitchen. He didn't feel hungry, so instead he headed for the bedroom to prepare for bed, preparing his futon for sleeping. He got ready for bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Tomorrow is a new day.." Kuro said softly as he slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
